In graphics applications, a user needs to be able to see and lay out visual items in a deterministic fashion, very often as an ordered list of items. In some graphics applications, two-dimensional items are automatically laid out based on a layout policy. Typically, items are placed sequentially within a two-dimensional (usually rectangular) container in a left-to-right, right-to-left, top-to-bottom or bottom-to-right pattern. Typical layout policies include flow layout, in which objects (usually rectangular) are placed in a rectangular window from left to right, dock panels, in which objects are laid out vertically and grid layout in which objects are laid out in tabular fashion, the “grid” consisting of cells that are arranged in rows and columns.
When placing objects in three- or higher-dimensional containers, there are fewer preconceptions about how objects “should be” laid out and there are also fewer constraints. There is a need in the art to provide a more flexible way to lay out visual items not only in two-dimensional space but also in three- or higher-dimensional space.